


on wolves, sheep, and rafts; or how Bella, Jacob, and Edward figured things out

by willowcrowned



Series: The Peaceable Kingdom [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcrowned/pseuds/willowcrowned
Summary: “'It’s like that logic puzzle. The one with the farmer crossing the river with the wolf and the sheep,' Alice replies, staring off into space. 'Only Bella can pilot the raft. Jacob drowns if he’s left alone, and so does Edward. And neither can be alone with each other.'"Bella, Edward, and Jacob manage to find an arrangement that suits all of them.





	on wolves, sheep, and rafts; or how Bella, Jacob, and Edward figured things out

“I don’t want to choose, Alice,” Bella says, running her fingers through her already mussed hair for the fifth time. “I can’t hurt either of them.” 

Alice leans against the railing of the balcony, back to the woods. The rest of the Cullens are out hunting for the weekend, but Alice hunted a few days earlier so Bella wouldn’t be left alone to fend off Charlie’s attempts to get her to spend time with Jake. 

“It’s like that logic puzzle. The one with the farmer crossing the river with the wolf and the sheep,” Alice replies, staring off into space. “Only Bella can pilot the raft. Jacob drowns if he’s left alone, and so does Edward. And neither can be alone with each other.” She comes back to herself a moment later, amber eyes livening as Bella watches. “I keep trying to look ahead—to see all your possible solutions, but I can only see Edward. Everything else is... fuzzy.” She lets out a sigh of defeat. 

“You’ve done enough,” Bella says, the note of gratitude overlaying the frustration in her voice. “I don’t think there’s an easy solution. I just can’t hurt either of them anymore.” 

“A solution where no one gets hurt,” Alice muses. “I do have one idea.” 

“You saw something?” 

Alice grins wryly. “Not quite. Not with, y’know.” She taps her head. “This is more of a mundane solution.” 

Bella raises her eyebrows. “And?” 

“What if you didn’t have to choose either of them?” Alice suggests. “What if you could have both?” 

“Have both? Like dating both of them? I couldn’t lie to them like that. Besides, Edward would find out as soon as he talked to you or Jake.” 

“No,” Alice replies, “Not like that. Not in secret. I mean, tell them you can’t choose, and then have both of them. It wouldn’t be too different from what you’ve already been doing, aside from the sex.” 

“What?” Bella reels in shock at Alice’s last statement. “I’m not—Edward and I haven’t--” 

“I know,” says Alice. “We all do at this point. Every time you spend the night we can literally smell the desire coming off the two of you. And then you go home frustrated and Edward takes a long shower, and it’s very uncomfortable for everyone. I mean, I’m not saying that you’re making the wrong choice. Vampire sex can get... violent. Unintentionally so, and I don’t think Edward could live with himself if he hurt you even unintentionally. Adding Jake could fix that.” 

“Adding Jake? Like both of them? At the same time?” 

“Sure,” Alice grins. “If that’s what you’re into.” 

Bella considers the idea. It doesn’t sound wholly unpleasant, to say the least. Edward is beautiful and Jake was hot even before the whole werewolf HGH thing. And both of them? Together? With her? It sounds about as close to heaven as she can get. 

“I think you might be on to something,” Bella finally says. “Alice, has anyone told you that you’re a genius?” 

Alice smiles. “Not in the last four hours.” 

*** 

Edward shuffles up to Bella’s doorstep feeling more awkward than he has in almost 70 years. Jake is already standing there, doing what would be an excellent job masking his nerves if Edward couldn’t hear his thoughts. Today’s AM radio special? A running stream of consciousness that is mostly _bellalovebellasexwithbellaBELLAohjesusfuckingchristedwardwhybellawhyloveyoubut_. 

“Hey guys.” Bella opens the door, and Edward allows Jake to walk through with all the grace he can muster. 

“So,” Jake says with his typical eloquence. 

Edward feels the urge to make a comment of much the same caliber, but suppresses it. 

“Are you both still on board?” Bella asks. 

Edward loves Bella, of this he’s been sure since the beginning. He even loves Bella enough to let her go to a werewolf, if that’s what will make her happy, a fact that he realized with some trepidation several months ago. However, he’s only had three days to consider Bella’s proposition, and he still doesn’t love the idea. Still, he agreed to it the second Bella mentioned it, and he can’t quite bring himself to regret it. Her smile is worth having to be around Jacob. Though, if Edward is being honest with himself, now that the possibility of Jake getting Bella is followed with the caveat that Edward is right next to Bella the whole time, he finds Jacob’s stream of consciousness much easier to bear. He even (and he hates himself for admitting this) empathizes with Jake; ‘bellalovebella’ is a fair approximation of his thought process a lot of the time. 

“Of course,” Edward says, leaning in to kiss Bella. He can feel a ripple of emotions go through Jake, but the werewolf finally seems to settle on arousal. Edward can feel the heat in Jacob’s veins, rushing south, and he breathes in the heady scent of Bella’s excitement, feeling intoxicated. 

Jacob nods. “I’m all in.” 

Bella steps forward, closing the distance between her in Jake. She wraps her hand around his neck and pulls him down to meet her. Edward watches the scene from behind Bella, a hand still resting on her hip. Jake acquiesces to her ferocity for a moment, allowing himself to be pulled down, but he places his hand on Bella’s other hip to get a better grip on her. In front of Edward, Bella is a mess of dark hair entwined with Jake’s copper skin. 

Bella breaks apart from Jake and turns back to Edward to check on him. Edward is oddly... perfectly fine. He nods and smiles at Bella, and she proceeds to grab a fistful of Jake’s t-shirt and drags him upstairs. Jacob laughs and follows perfectly willingly. Edward brings up the end of the group, savoring Bella’s elation. 

Bella pushes Jake down onto the bed as Edward watches from the doorway. She straddles him, pinning him loosely by his wrists. Jake grins at her invitingly and Bella smirks downright devilishly. She kisses him deeply before moving down to his neck. Bella starts out soft and yielding, waiting until she finds the perfect spot where she nips at the flesh below the corner of his jaw. Jacob sighs breathily. 

Edward finds himself becoming uncomfortably tight in his jeans, and he shifts, chasing a bit of friction. Jacob catches his movement with the corner of his eye and smirks, though not with much menace. The few thoughts of Jacob’s that are filtering through the wall of lust building in the back of Edward’s head are mostly just _sogoodsogoodlovebellagodDAMNbellasogoodholyshitedwardishungnotaproblemseewhyshelikeshim_. He chuckles at the last thought. 

“I do have other charms, Jacob.” 

Bella turns around frowning. “No secret thought-reading conversations.” 

Edward inclines his head in a sign of agreement. “Jacob was simply remarking that he sees why you love me.” 

She smirks, immediately divining the topic of interest. “He does have other charms, Jake.” 

Jacob grins. “It’s the piano playing then, isn’t it?” 

“You’re horrible,” Bella says with a smile. 

Jacob flips her without warning, pinning her the same way she had pinned him. Bella bucks up against him and they both let out a low moan. Something turns low in Edward’s gut and the hand that’s been resting in his pocket starts stroking gently along the length of his cock. It’s still not enough, though, and when he looks back to Jake and Bella he sees that the two of them are still fully clothed. 

“Bella, dear,” he says quietly, walking over to where she’s lying on the bed. “I did think you wanted more than fully clothed wrestling.” 

Bella looks caught up in the euphoria of the moment, and she kisses him without a second thought. He can taste Jacob in her mouth, which tastes nearly exactly the way a wet dog smells, but underneath that there’s the taste of motor oil and something stronger. 

Quileute blood has always smelled different. There’s a power in it, even in those who don’t turn. Underneath the alluring rush of red, there’s something old and steady, like the deeps of a river that hide its current. Edward can taste traces of that power on Bella, and for once, instead of being thirsty, he feels a hunger. 

He turns to Jacob, and in a moment of impulse kisses him hard. Jacob is still for a moment before responding, just as hungry and unyielding as Edward. 

One of the perks of being a vampire is that in situations like these, one doesn’t have to take a moment to catch their breath, figuratively and literally speaking. While Jacob is adjusting to kissing him, Edward takes advantage and shoves Jacob up against the wall. Or at least, he tries to. Before he’s made much headway, Jacob is pushing back and oh isn’t this wonderful. He slides a leg in between Jacobs’ and a wave of Jacob’s arousal washes over him, mixing with his own until he’s overpowered by desire. 

Driven by instinct, the two of them grind against each other. Edward lets out a low groan and Jacob grabs him and kisses him, shutting Edward up quite effectively. 

_Motherfucker_ , Edward hears from Jacob, his only coherent thought in several minutes. 

Edward breaks from Jacob to laugh out loud at the thought. Jacob seems to take this as a challenge, and bites down bluntly on Edward’s neck. Edward smirks, completely unaffected. Jake changes tactics, then, and licks, tantalizingly hot, across Edward’s neck. 

“Oh,” Edward breathes, as Jake makes his way down towards Edward’s collarbone. Jacob growls as he reaches the collar of Edward’s shirt, and rips it off him. In the second between Jacob’s mouth moving off his neck and Jacob’s hands skimming down Edward’s now-bare torso, Edward can finally focus on Bella. And what a sight it is to focus on. 

Bella has removed her shirt and jeans, revealing a dark blue lacy bra and light blue underwear. She’s leaning against her headboard, spread out in a sprawl of creamy skin and dark hair. Her hand has dipped beneath the waistband of her underwear and she’s playing with herself absentmindedly, smiling as she watches the scene playing out before her. 

Edward feels Jacob’s hands come to a stop, resting against the place where his hips begin to dip into a V. Jacob stares at Bella as well, as breathless as Edward is at her beauty. Jacob releases Edward and pulls Bella to the edge of the bed with enthusiasm. 

Jacob mouths at the growing wetness in Bella’s underwear, giving Edward the opportunity to slip out of the tatters of his shirt. Slightly self-conscious, he steps out of his khakis as well, leaving him in boxers. He thrusts emptily in to the air, but the friction isn’t enough, and he pulls off this last layer and takes himself in hand, moaning into the movement. 

Bella hears his moan and turns, struck dumb. her mouth parted in an ‘o’ and her face is flushed. Edward stops, embarrassed. 

“Is this..?” 

Bella nods enthusiastically. “Don’t stop. Come here and kiss me.” 

Edward laughs. “Demanding.” 

Bella makes a noise of assent, which quickly turns into a moan as Jake flicks her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“More,” she demands, shoving at her underwear. 

Jake smiles, well, wolfishly, and pulls down the blue scrap of fabric. He dives in, licking Bella’s cunt before moving upwards and swirling his tongue around her clit. Edward groans, tasting Bella through Jacob’s thoughts. Bella reaches up to steady herself against his shoulder and he leans in to kiss her, wet and hungry. She bucks up into Jacob’s mouth, and Edward feels Jacob’s cock twitch. Bella is rapidly becoming more and more uncoordinated, her mouth sloppy and red against his. Her breath is coming in short bursts. 

Edward breaks away from Bella, giving her the opportunity to breathe only to realize that Jacob is still fully clothed. Edward gently removes Bella’s grip from his shoulder, kissing her on the forehead before going to kneel between her legs next to Jacob. 

“May I cut in?” His voice is low and gravelly. 

Jacob narrows his eyes. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“I’m reasonably sure I can restrain myself.” 

“Reasonably isn’t good enough.” 

Bella lets out a whine. “He won’t hurt me.” 

No one moves. 

“For fucks sake,” Bella says, “will someone just keep going?” 

Jacob removes himself hesitantly. 

Edward looks him up and down once before saying, “Strip and kiss her.” 

Jacob laughs ecstatically and pulls off his shirt in what can only be a practiced manner. He practically trips out of his jean shorts in the rush he’s in. Jacob’s cock springs free of his shorts the second he rips them off, no underwear in sight. 

And oh... 

Edward stares at it, curved, and beautiful, and shining with precum. The head is flared, angular, and enticingly blushed. He feels his mouth grow wet. 

_Well_ , he thinks, _this is certainly... a new development_. 

It’s not that he’s a homophobe (he might be frozen in time, but that hardly means his politics are), he’s just never been in this position before. He’s seen other men naked, of course, and he’s accidentally heard some less than pure thoughts many times, but to be in this situation, where the desire is his own? That’s altogether novel. 

Jacob narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what Edward is thinking. _Fuck off_ , he thinks loudly. 

Edward chooses to remain silent, only moving swiftly, so fast as to almost be a blur, until he’s kneeling between Jacob’s leg. He lavishes a sloppy kiss on the head of Jacob’s cock and can hear a host of confused thoughts go through his brain. That alone would be worth it, but as he licks the smear of precum off his lips, tasting the vaguely salty flavor, a pang of desire goes through him, electrifying every nerve in a completely new way. 

“Excuse me,” Bella says, propped up on her elbows. “I believe I’m owed the same treatment.” 

“Of course,” Edward replies. 

He kisses up her thigh before he begins, drawing a long moan out of her. 

“Get. on. with it.” She mutters, suddenly distracted by Jake’s mouth on the skin above her breast. Jacob struggles for a moment with her bra before Bella reaches back and undoes it herself. Jacob takes the bra from her and throws it across the room. Jake takes Bella’s breast in his mouth and Bella squirms in pleasure. 

Edward continues teasing, nipping the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

“Edward...” Bella warns. 

He chuckles, and kisses her hipbone once more before sucking on her clit, circling it with his tongue. Bella moans, and he savors the sound. Edward moves downward, then, licking her slit before pushing his tongue inside her. Bella nearly screams in pleasure, back arching, hands pressed into the sheets. She headbutts Jacob in the moment, and Edward counts himself lucky that Jacob is a werewolf, and not an easily injured human. From above, Edward hears Jacob’s chuckle, and Bella’s distracted apology. 

He waits a moment more for Bella to settle, then flicks his tongue in and out of her, filling her as best he can while nose pushes at her clit, causing her to writhe in pleasure. Bella moans and Edward looks up, never breaking his rhythm. 

Every muscle of hers is taught in pleasure, her head is thrown back, exposing the chest marked red where Jacob has been teasing her. Her hair is in disarray; he can already see her fussing with a brush later, with a frown of concentration on her face. Edward smiles. 

“More,” Bella chokes out, thrusting herself into his mouth as much as she can. Edward quickly adjusts to the new and faster rhythm, feeling her quiver beneath him and his tongue. He looks up. 

Bella is watching him, blushed and beautiful, while Jacob nips around the edge of her breast. Bella’s eyes are fever bright. 

Edward thrusts in with his tongue once, twice, and she’s over the edge, screaming in pleasure, twitching around him. One hand pulls at his hair while the other grips Jacob’s forearm. She’s shaking uncontrollably. 

Jacob takes her into his arms, wrapping her with his heat and kisses her cheek softly, slowly. A moment passes, then two, and her quivering becomes less. Her hand loosens in his hair; she clenches around Edward’s tongue more softly, riding out the wave of her orgasm. Another moment passes, another two. Jacob still holds her gently, her hand still rests in Edward’s hair. 

Finally, she falls back. Her arched back drops to the bed. Her head, formerly thrown back in pleasure, comes to rest on its side. Her hand falls out of Edward’s hair. She’s still breathing hard when Edward removes himself from between her legs and sits on her left side, opposite Jacob. The two men look at each other, both smirking. 

“I can feel you smiling, you self-satisfied idiots,” Bella mutters, one arm thrown over her eyes. 

Edward chuckles. “I love you too, Bella.” He places a soft kiss to her shoulder. Jacob simply continues smiling as Bella settles herself into the bed. 

Edward and Jacob’s eyes meet again and Edward suddenly becomes acutely aware of his cock bobbing in the air. Jake’s mouth is quirked in a smirk, and he blinks, once. 

_So_ , Jacob thinks. 

“So,” Edward says. His gaze flicks down to where Jake’s cock is pressed against Bella’s velvety skin. Jake notices the glance, and his gaze follows Edward. The second his eyes slight on where he is pressed against Bella’s skin his cock twitches, and a rush of images go through his head. 

Jake clutching Bella, thrusting into her from the back; Bella riding him, hair pulled back in a low ponytail; Bella next to him, her white hand on his length, stroking up and down; Bella’s legs wrapped around him, pressed up against the tan wall, moaning. In her car; in his garage; on a dirt road against a tree; in his bed; in her bed; against the wall; on the table. Everywhere, everywhere, Bella, Bella, Bella. 

Not all of these images are new. He’s seen them before, when Jake has been shirtless and hugging Bella, pressed against her rather more tightly than strictly necessary. Edward waits for the customary wave of jealousy to roll through him, burning and sick feeling. It comes, uncomfortably warm, with a sick pang going through his chest, but it’s less of a wave of jealousy, and more of a swell. 

Jake raises his eyebrows, half challenge, half question. Edward shakes his head and concentrated on the tangible. He’s gone a bit soft already, distracted by the images Jake has been feeding him. In all of them, he’s completely forgotten, cast out of Bella’s world in favor of Jacob. 

Jacob notices his declining arousal and pauses, his thoughts going too fast for Edward to catch. There’s a moment of deliberation, and then a decision. 

Jake is over on his side of Bella quickly, straddling Edward so that his still-hard cock is dragging against Edward’s abdomen, leaving a glistening trail behind it. Edward looks up at Jacob, unusually confused, and Jake takes the opportunity to kiss him. Edward kisses back, still confused, but the scent of Quileute blood and Jacob’s arousal is making its way through his system and he finds himself beginning to harden again. 

Jake notices the growing erection beneath him and smiles into the kiss, still controlling. There’s another moment of deliberation, insecurity, and then Edward is overwhelmed by a flood of images from Jacob. 

This time it’s Edward choking on Jacob’s cock, pinned against a wall; Jacob pulling Edward close and stroking both of them, together, to completion; Edward behind Jacob, thrusting lazily into him while Jacob moans in pleasure. White skin on copper; burning heat and icy skin; petrichor against the cutting scent of overly saccharine honeysuckle. 

“Oh,” Edward chokes out. “Oh.” He’s fully hard again, thrusting up into the air in search of friction of any kind. He groans, the sound coming from deep in his chest, and reaches to stroke himself, but Jacob grabs his wrist before he can. 

Jacob presses him gently into the mattress, and he follows the direction until his head is next to Bella’s. Now alert, she’s watching the proceedings with interest. Her deep brown eyes look into his, questioning, and he nods once in response. She kisses him slowly, and Edward gets so lost in her scent and taste that he almost doesn’t feel Jacob’s hand reach out and touch the base of his cock. 

Edward thrusts up into the air in shock, breaking the kiss with Bella. 

“Is this..?” Jacob asks in a gravelly voice. “Do you?” 

“Yes,” Edward breathes. “Keep going. 

Jacob strokes once, upward, watching Edward. When Edward fails to attack him, a bit of tension releases in his muscles, as though he hadn’t been sure if the meeting wouldn’t end in a fight until now. Which, Edward reflects, still mostly caught up in the novel feeling of being gotten off by another person, makes sense from Jacob’s point of view. 

Edward thrusts up again and Jacob increases the pace, still watching intently, though any thought of a fight has been thrown out the window in favor of desire. Edward can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Bella and Jacob are breathing heavily, drowning out all but the roar of the blood in their veins. The bed seems to be slipping away beneath him. The ceiling is white, then red, then black. Bella and Jacob’s faces swim in the blackness, and he realizes his eyes are closed. 

The roar in his ears is louder. His mouth waters. He wants to bite, to tear, to take. He wants them inside him. He wants their blood: the Quileute petrichor and ocean current, Bella’s sweet warmth, violets and sun-dappled meadows and love, love, love. 

There’s a soft and small mouth at his shoulder kissing gently and he reaches for the sensation, all his will straining to keep his body in check. He grabs for the headboard and feels it crack under his hand. The feeling of the comforter fades away until all he can feel is Bella’s mouth and Jacob’s hand. 

He’s screaming. Is he screaming? Someone growls and it’s him. Someone is thrusting and it’s not him. He’s hungry, oh so hungry, he wants to tear and devour until he’s full. One more stroke, Bella’s mouth at his shoulder. He breathes in dust and salt and iron. His mouth is open and he’s screaming, for real this time. His abdomen contracts and expands; his muscles twitch; his back arches. One last thrust and he’s gone. 

It’s dark, still. Iron and salt fill the air. And a voice. 

“Edward?” Bella touches his face lightly. 

He opens his eyes. 

Bella is staring at him, the edges of her mouth creased in concern. 

Edward clears his throat, genuinely unsure of whether he’s able to speak. At the back of his mind he hears Jacob’s running commentary, a string of worry. 

“I’m—” he doesn’t say okay. “I’m here.” 

“You were gone for a second there,” Bella says. “I was scared.” 

“Sorry,” Edward says. “I didn’t know— I’ve never— it’s never—I couldn’t—” 

“I wouldn’t have let you hurt her,” Jacob says with a strange look. 

Edward blinks. “You knew? How?” 

Jacob grins, back to his normal self. “Werewolf’s intuition.” 

“What’s going on?” Bella interjects. 

Edward and Jacob look at each other and come to a decision. 

“Nothing,” Jacob says. 

Edward smiles. “Nothing at all.” 

Bella leans into him, nuzzling at the nape of his neck, but her face is pensive, lost in thought. He loves this look on Bella; when her eyes are a thousand miles off and she could be thinking about calculus, or dinner, or the Real Housewives, and he’d be none the wiser. Edward kisses the top of her head, waiting for her to make her decision while his gaze drifts lazily to Jacob, who’s gone to get a washcloth. Jacob tosses the cloth to Edward, who uses it to clean himself up. When Edward looks up again Jacob is sat at the foot of the bed, still painfully hard. From this angle he looks smaller-- no longer a bronzed Adonis, just a kid. 

Jacob is a teenager, Edward realizes, younger than Bella has ever seemed. Edward knows he’s seventeen, technically speaking, but he’s never felt that way. Perhaps it’s a symptom of becoming a vampire, the forced maturity. Perhaps it’s an occupational hazard of the constant responsibility of restraining the urge to murder every human one comes into contact with. As near as Carlisle can figure, developmentally speaking, Edward is seventeen, really, just a much older seventeen than most. Bella is the same way, already older than her mother. But Jacob... Edward has never considered him as anything other than a potential threat. His thoughts are loud and deliberate, so much so that Edward can never see past the surface. Edward has never considered that Jacob might be doing it on purpose. He’s terrified, Edward realizes, terrified that he’s going to lose Bella and be alone for the rest of his life. 

Edward finds himself drawing Jacob into a hug on instinct. Jacob tenses under his grip for a second but settles into it. Edward hears him let out a deep sigh, and caresses his back gently, feather-light. 

“It occurs to me that we’ve never talked properly,” Edward says. 

Jacob snorts. “Can’t imagine why.” 

Edward grins, and pulls away from the hug. “Total mystery.” 

Bella rolls her eyes fondly at both of them in the background. “Come kiss me.” 

Edward and Jacob glance at each other. Jacob blinks in confusion. 

“Which one of us?” Edward asks. 

Bella smiles, a touch of wickedness at the corners of her mouth. “Both of you.” 

Edward motions for Jake to go first, and he does so enthusiastically. Edward watches from the end of the bed as Jacob wraps Bella in his arms and kisses her fiercely. Bella’s hand slips down in between Jacob’s legs and she palms him once, lightly, as Jacob moans. The muscles in Jacob’s back clench and ripple causing Edward to feel the stirrings of desire re-enter his gut. 

Edward crawls up the bed and curls around Bella, his hips resting against hers as she and Jacob rock together in a leisurely rhythm. Bella is wet again, her arousal coating her inner thighs. Edward reaches down and strokes her slit gently, fingers coming away dripping. Bella breaks with Jacob, tuning her head to kiss Edward as Jacob mouths at her clavicle. Noticing Jacob’s need, Edward pulls back from Bella, her mouth chasing his. 

“Bella, dear, I believe Jacob is a bit neglected.” 

Bella glances between the two of them, evaluating. After a moment she seems to arrive at a conclusion, and she looks towards Edward, double checking his assent. He smirks in response, and she kisses him once, briefly. Edward looks up into Jacob’s eyes as Bella guides Jacob’s member into herself. Jacob moans, deep and needy, and Edward feels him resisting the urge to thrust into Bella. Bella herself throws her head back and exhales in ecstasy. Slowly, she begins to move until Jacob is fully seated inside her. 

Bella’s walls are warm, and wet, and soft—almost too much for Jacob to handle, almost too much for Edward to handle through Jacob. Edward’s cock, fully hard again, drags against the comforter, heavy and wet, spilling precum. Slowly, slowly, Bella begins to move against Jacob, rolling her hips in a slow and deliberate thrust. Another gasp escapes her lips as she drives Jacob’s cock home. Slowly, slowly, again and again, she brings her hips up, and gently back down, each time her breaths coming a bit heavier. Every time Jacob comes to rest inside her completely, his will erodes slightly, Edward following him, chasing the phantom sensation of fucking Bella. 

Jacob is blushed, hair mussed, eyes fever bright. Next to him, Bella’s hair is a mess of tangles and flyaways, tiny curls plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her body trembles around him, getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. She turns her head back to Edward to kiss him hungrily. Edward takes the slight pause to reach around and thumb at her clit. As their lips meet, her orgasm explodes, causing her to clench around Jacob, making him groan with the effort of refraining from coming. As tremors run through Bella’s body, Edward hears Jacob’s plea. 

“Say it,” Edward tells Jacob. “Ask her.” 

“Please Bella,” Jacob asks with almost unworldly need, “Can I fuck you?” 

Bella, still flushed and breathing hard, makes a noise of assent in the back of her throat. Jacob groans with relief and thrusts into her as she rides out the wave of her orgasm. A few more seconds and he’s gone too, spilling inside her. That’s all it takes to send Edward over the edge, and he’s coming against Bella’s back. 

Edward recovers from this orgasm much faster than the last, becoming aware of the world within a few seconds. Jacob is still inside Bella, half collapsed on top of her, utterly wrung out. Bella herself is still leaning against Edward, head against his chest. She makes a low noise and nudges Jake off of her. He falls back onto the comforter, limbs dead. Bella moves so she’s in between the two of them. Her hand seeks Edward’s as she moves her head to Jacob’s chest. 

Edward is the first to speak. “We should get you cleaned up.” 

Bella groans. “In a minute. Too tired.” 

Edward gives a soft snort at her response and gets up to find a washcloth. Bella whines at his absence and he grins. 

“I’ll be back in two seconds.” 

Bella lets out a soft huff in response, but true to his word, Edward is back within two seconds holding a warm washcloth. He uses it wipe Bella’s back down, casting it to the floor when he’s finished and slotting himself in behind her. 

“You really should shower,” he repeats in a low voice. “You too, Jacob,” he says when Bella doesn’t reply. 

“A few more minutes,” Bella demands sulkily. Jacob’s thoughts agree firmly with Bella and Edward chuckles. 

“Fine then,” Edward acquiesces, “A few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I forgot to mention this in the story, but Bella is on birth control. Given how pale she is, I’m assuming she’s slightly anemic and got an IUD at fifteen to stop heavy periods.
> 
> This would never have been written without the unwavering support of a dear friend (who has asked to remain unnamed) who read all my drafts and took my venture into porn writing completely in stride, and to another dear friend, who has been constant in her support of my horniness. 
> 
> As always, comments are adored, constructive criticism is craved, and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
